Royals
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: Donna McMahon is the youngest of the family. If you saw her in a family photo you would just a assume she was a worker helping them position. She walks slowly to the ring. She had never been in front of the WWE universe before and she was scared. Donna McMahon is the rebel of the family and after being promised the company, She comes to rescue the WWE from her sisters tyrany
1. Chapter 1

"Big show!" Stephanie McMahon yells into the mike. "Knock him -"

**No Chance...that's what you've got **

Her fathers music plays but Vincent Kennedy McMahon is not who comes thought he curtains.  
**Up against a machine too strong **

Donna McMahon is the youngest of the family. If you saw her in a family photo you would just a assume she was a worker helping them position.  
**Pretty politicians buying souls from us are PUPPETS **

She wears black skinny jeans, a white hoody reading 'please excuse my dope ass swag' in pink letters, a black 'swag' snap back, pink nikes, dark sunglasses, large pink headphones around her neck and three bands on her arms, revealed since her hoody sleeves where pushed up, they read 'wtf' 'stfu' and 'fail'

**Who'll find their place in line **

Her long dark brown, almost black, hair was straightened so it reached her slender waist.

**But tie a string around your finger now boy**  
**'cause it's, it's just a matter of time**  
**'cause you've got... **

She walks slowly to the ring. She had never been in front of the WWE universe before and she was scared.

**No chance...No chance in hell. (you've got)**  
**No chance...No chance in hell. (you've got)**  
**No chance...No chance in hell. (you've got)**  
**No chance...No chance in hell! **

She had removed herself from her family so long ago that her sister didn't even recognize her. "Young lady," She says as Donna climbs into the ring. "I dont know how you suck past security but-"She cuts her sister off. "I didn't have to sneak past anybody. I have this." She holds up her wrist and Stephanie sees the familiar tattoo.

_D. McMahon _

Stephanie's eyes widen. "Donna?" She reaches to hug her younger sister who ducks under her embrace. "Where you just about to have big show _knock out _an old man?" Her voice was appalled. "He brought it on him self." Stephanie responds sweetly.

"And since the big show wont do it." She pauses, "Shield." Donna raises a hand telling the shield to stop. "I wouldn't do that shield." Stephanie is outraged. "Who do you think you are coming in here and telling me how to run my show!"

Her sister calmly pulls a folded contract out of her back pocket. "I think," She says showing it to her sister. "I'm the owner of the WWE."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night I do my official address to the WWE. The superstars stood on the top of the ramp. "So..." I say somewhat awkwardly. "To state the obvious, I'm not very much like the rest of the McMahon family" I gesture down to my outfit and back up to the pink streak in my hair. "So obviously the company is going to change a little. First of all, The PG era," The crowd boos. Guess they don't like it either. " The PG era IS OVER!" The boos turn to cheers. The wrestlers clap. "And since I am the best McMahon, I managed to get a little present for the WWE universe." They all get excited. "Yeah so tomorrow, You all will tune into Saturday Morning Slam on channel four. On Sunday you'll tune into WWE access, on channel four. on Monday you'll tune in for Monday night smack down, on channel four. And everyday after that you'll turn to channel four, Because that is the new WWE channel!" they cheer excitedly. "That's right WWE all day everyday." The titron turns on. "Yeah and what will you do when that falls through?" My sister asks meanly. "You know what, It doesn't even matter. You should just quit now, Before you embrace your self." I laugh. "Well sister dear. In the words of Chris Brown. I dont see how you're hating from the outside of the arena. You can't even get in."

* * *

I get back to my house later that night after all of the excitement had worn down. I sip on a drink while I finish packing my bag. Weirdly enough I'm going to miss this place. "I'm going to miss you boo." My roommate Channel says. "I'll miss you- Come with me." Channel has been my best friend since I moved to Brooklyn three years ago. "Girl you know I can't leave." I raise an eyebrow. "Why." She rolls her eyes.

"Work."

"You don't have a job."

"My boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend." I say crossing my arms. "Well then... I guess I have no reason not to go." Yay. I cheer. My pet golden retriever, Spear, Dances happily around my legs. "Stop just standing there. Start packing some bags flat ass." I scoff. "Why do you stay calling somebody a name?"

* * *

**ROMAN**

"Who does she think she is?" Dean fumed in the passengers seat of the rental car. "We had the McMahon family wrapped around our fingers and then she just comes out of the blue." He lights a cigarette and takes a drag blowing the smoke out of the window. "Well then, Why don't we just get the little McMahon to believe in the shield?" Seth suggests from the backseat. "And how do you suggest we do that, genius?" dean says sarcastically. "Well," Seth says suggestively. "Theirs two good looking guys in this car. Maybe we could... Tilt her judgement." Dean laughs. "Man you didn't have to single Roman out and call him ugly like that. i stop at the red light and punch him in the arm. "You wish he was talking about me." He laughs and takes another drag. "So." Seth says fom behind me


	3. ATTENTION

I'm kind of doing a lot at the same time right now, so I'm going to be doing seconds hours so many days and finishing, Then finishing all my love before going back to Royals and Just give me a reason


	4. Chapter 4

I walk through the hall of the civic center in Alabama like a bad bitch. Chanel follows me. I decided to make her my assistant.

"But you know how much money a job like this makes? Right?" I roll my eyes. "Chanel, If you say one more thing about money, I will fire you right here right now." She whines. "Come on, You know your happy. We'll be getting so much paper." I roll my eyes again. "Just shut up and go tell the GM'S and the champions to be in the ring before the show starts." She nods. "Got it boss." Before running off. "No harassing the superstars!" I call after her.

* * *

"And five, Four three two..." A camera man says as I stand in the ring beside Chanel and across from the general managers and superstars. "Hello everyone" Michael Cole begins. "and welcome to Monday Night Raw, On the WWE network. I'm joined of course by JBL and Jerry the King Lawler and now lets turn our attention to the ring with our NEw CEO Donna McMahon.

"Now first of all let me say WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" The crowd cheers as I say this into the microphone."Now I know that everyone is wondering first off who this girl is beside me." I gesture to Chanel. The tan girl flips her dark hair over her shoulder and waves at the crowd. "That is my new assistant and best friend, Chanel get away from him!" I scold her as she drifts off towards Dean pouts.

"Now, I wanted the GM's out here to discuss the new dress code."I say "What?" Vickie asks I cringe at her shrill voice. Brad plugs his ear. "I have decided that," I switch to my baby clothes. "That since you are big kids now. Maybe you should stop shopping at children stores." They both protest. "I got this outfit at a very high class store." I roll my eyes. She's wearing a white blazer and matching shorts with a black tank top under neath. "Bitch please. You got that from OshKosh B'Gosh. You aint got to lie." Chanel says into the microphone. Everyone but Vickie enjoys this. "What the hell are you laughing at baby gap?" I shoot at Brad Maddox. He immediately stops laughing. "From now on if you are not dressed in proper attire, You will be asked to leave the building and will not receive pay for the time that you miss. You are dismissed." The two go backstage grumbling to themselves.

"Now my sweet dears." I say happily turning to my champs. "I understand you all love being champions right?" They all respond yes to this obvious statement. "Yeah? I even hear that AJ, You got a tattoo on thee back of your neck?" She nods. "Hmm, interesting. Well i'm going to need all of you to give Chanel the belts to be cleaned I lie to avoid the tantrums. After We get the titles and Chanel heads backstage. "Oh and by the way." I say. "You'll all be in gauntlet matches tonight, if you win, that's nice clean titles will come right back to not... It sucks to suck." I say unsympathetically. "What!" They all protest. Well except Roman he just quietly stews

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Life is unfair I say nonchalantly climbing out of the ring."


	5. Notice

So I just wanted to inform everyone that from now on I'll be updating this story every thursday at 3:00.

XOXO space cow double rainbow


	6. Chapter 6

Later Chanel stands in the ring. All off the diva's and superstars are at the top of the ramp. "Well it seems that the superstars aren't showing the boss' assistant any respect at all." Michael Cole comments on the superstars who are all talking amongst them selves.

Chanel isn't going to stand for this. She puts the whistle hanging around her neck and blows it into the mic. That catches their attention. "Hello." She sys. "Can you hear me now? C-C-Can you hear me now?" She rolls her eyes. "My name is Chanel. You will refer to me as Ms. Chanel. When i'm talking, You're not talking. When i'm talking you ain't talking.

Summer sneezes loudly and Chanel goes off. "What did I just say! When i'm talking, you aint your mother not teach you manners! Obviously she didn't because you're rude." Summer stammers trying to defend her self. "Are you rude like that at home? Are you rude like that at church? Are you rude like that to your boyfriend? No. you probably don't have a boyfriend because you're RUDE! And nobody wants a rude girlfriend."She stares down Summer for a few seconds. Summer looks like she's going to cry as Fandango wraps an arm around her.

"Now like I was saying. Tonight there will be six elimination matches. It'll work just like royal rumble. The first match for the diva's title will include all of the diva's."Brie Bella connects her eyes with the diva's champion intently, as does all of the other female competitors.

The next match will be for the united states champion ship. In that match will be:Dean Ambrose,Kofi Kingston, Bo Dallas, Great Khali, Zack Ryder, Drew McIntyre, Christian, and Big E Langston" The men all seem happy with there placement.

"The next match will be for the intercontinental championship and will include:Curtis Axel,Wade Barrett,Fandango,The Miz,Sin Cara, Justin Gabriel, R-truth, and Yoshi Tatsu." Yoshi was a last minute add on. He had been the last on the list and was just stuck on where there was still room.

"After that will be the world heavy weight champion ship with John cena,Alberto Del Rio,Dolph Ziggler,Rob Van Dam, and Damien Sandow" Chanel eyes Dolph. She has a thing for show offs.

"The tag team championship will be put up next in that match will be Heath Slater,Jinder Mahal,Roman Reigns,Seth Rollins,Antonio Cesaro,Jack Swagger,Jimmy Uso,Jey Uso,Darren Young,Titus O'Neal,Brodus Clay,Tensai,The Big Show,Mark Henry,Cody Rhodes, and for the WWE championship there will be Randy Orton,Kane, Daniel Bryan, Ryback, and C.M Punk." She smiles.

"With that being said, Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

"Nice work C." Donna praises backstage. "Just next time leave the insults to a minimum. Right now your playing offense, And I need you to step over to defense with me." Chanel nods. "I gotcha boo. "

* * *

_Ding ding ding. _

"The following matchup is an over the top rope elimination match for the Diva's Championship. Every sixty seconds a competitor will enter the are made when a woman is tossed over the top rope and both feet hit the floor. The last woman left in the ring wins." Lillian says before ducking out of the ring.

_Lets Light it up! _  
_light it up, light it up _  
_Light it tonight, _  
_Lets light it up! _  
_Like shooting stars are _  
_burning light up the sky, _  
_lets light it up, _  
_light it up, light it up _  
_light it tonight, _  
_lets light it up _  
_L- Let the night, _  
_L- Let the diamonds, _  
_Sh- Shine in your eyes _  
_Light it up, Light it up _  
_Light it tonight, _  
_Lets light it up! _  
_Like shooting stars are _  
_burning light up the sky, _  
_lets light it up, _  
_light it up, light it up, _  
_light it tonight, _  
_lets light it up _  
_L- Let the night, _  
_L- Let the diamonds, _  
_Sh- Shine in your eyes _

The diva's champion skips to the ramp first. She doesn't seem to have any worries. She slides into the ring and looks at her diva's title, polished, and sitting on the broadcast table.

"So our diva's champ is entering first, Now the question is, Who is her first opponent." Michael Cole says. His question is answered when music starts up again as well as boo's from the WWE universe. Tropical Storm **(I don't know if this is the name of Tamina's current theme or if it's the previous) **

"Well this is a turn of events." JBL laughs. "AJ's new friend is her first opponent." Michael agrees. "Yes it is a turn of events, But lets not forget at the last diva's elimination matchup Tamina knocked AJ out cold."

Friend ship be darned Tamina is on the war path as soon as she steps foot inside of the ring. She's hungry for that diva's spears Aj to the gond and begins the assault. Puch after stomp after Punch after kick.

The Count down appears on the screen and the WWE universe begins counting down from 10. Tamina goes to the top rope at 5. She jumps down in a superfly splash. Aj manages to somehow roll out of the way.

"3... 2...1..." The audience yells as both women struggle to there feet.

The buzzer goes of and Aksana runs down to the ring.

Her and AJ seem to have the same idea. Keep Tamina down. They work together on the hall of famers daughter as she uses the ropes to get to her feet. Aj places some very stern kicks to Tamina's mid section causing her to let go of the ropes to hold her ribs. Aksana gras a fist full on the thick brunette hair. She pulls tamina to her feet and slams her head first into the right corner turn buckle.

"#3... 2..." Aj applies the black widow to tamina just as the buzzer goes off.


	7. Chapter 7

So I know I do this alot but I'm pausing story production _ONCE AGAIN. _But this time I'm not just redoing current stories. I'm going all the way back to the beginning and making changes to all my story's starting with I'm not dead. Why? Because as I read through my stories I realized that half the time I dont make any fucking sense. With that being said

1 love

signed, The obvious flirting angel. (I had to bring back the name. I had to do it)


End file.
